


Santa not so Secret

by NannaSally



Series: Secret Santa on the Liberator [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Avon's giving list





	

**WHAT AVON GAVE FOR CHRISTMAS**

 

 

 

 

and thats the end of the list.


End file.
